


Что такое любовь?

by Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Category: Bleach
Genre: 2nd person view, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На что человек способен ради любви?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что такое любовь?

**Author's Note:**

> Этому фанфику на самом деле очень много лет. Мой первый фанфик по Бличу.

\- Йо, - подошел, обнял, ткнулся носом в затылок. От него пахнет гарью и кровью, он ненормально горячий, но ты бы остановил время, если бы мог, и остался в его объятьях навсегда.   
\- Снова? – ты устало вздыхаешь и откладываешь иглу. Порывисто встаешь, отстраняешься от него и осматриваешь с головы до ног. Он цел, слава богам, цел. – Что на этот раз? Холлоу, менос, арранкар, Айзен?  
Он недовольно хмурится – а, впрочем, он всегда хмурится. Но сейчас он устал, еще не остыл от боя и может сказать или сделать какую-нибудь глупость.  
\- Знаешь, с тех пор как ты потерял свою силу, ты стал невыносим, - он тяжело опускается на стул, и только тогда ты замечаешь, насколько он устал. Его лицо, и без того острое, осунулось, глаза запали, и их окружают черные круги. На тебя накатывает острый приступ жалости, но ты знаешь, что он не любит, когда его жалеют. Он гордый. Как и ты… Именно поэтому вам так тяжело быть вместе. Кому-то всегда приходится идти на компромисс, а ни один из вас не может уступить – это дело чести. И вы ломаете друг друга этими отношениями, но уже не можете друг без друга. И ты встаешь рядом с ним на колени, обнимешь и кладешь голову на плечо. Ты не надеешься, что он поймет, но он молча обнимает тебя в ответ, касаясь губами твоего затылка.  
\- Устал, да? Мог бы не приходить – один-то вечер. Марш в душ и спать, - но так не хочется , чтобы он тебя отпускал... А он и не отпускает. Вздыхает тяжело, щекоча шею и посылая толпы мурашек по телу, и только крепче прижимает к себе.

Он так и не скажет тебе, что сегодня сражался не с холлоу. И не с меносом. И даже не с арранкарами. Он сражался с Урахарой – потому что тот назвал тебя бесполезным и предложил применить прибор для изменения воспоминаний, а этого он допустить не мог. Он сражался за вас, и теперь его друзья против него, и он вне закона. Не скажет, что его собственный меч сейчас против него. И теперь он отчаянно пытается придумать, как бы тебя защитить – ведь без своей силы ты беззащитен. И он решится.   
И на следующий день ты очнешься в Уэко Мундо, потому что ради тебя он продаст себя и предаст свои принципы. Потому что ради тебя он готов на все. Потому что это и есть – любовь.


End file.
